


Un héros très discret

by Rincevent



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Discretion, Gen, formation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce n'est pas parce qu'on occupe pas le devant de la scène qu'on est sans valeur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un héros très discret

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

La pluie tombait depuis plusieurs jours, transformant les chemins en boue épaisse. Le jeune garçon s'efforçait de regagner le logement de son maître en portant les provisions que ce dernier l'avait envoyé acheter. La chose lui était pénible car il n'avait jamais été à l'aise en société, et parce que les gens du coin le dévisageaient et se moquaient parfois de lui en le traitant de citron ou de Chinois. Les Asiatiques n'avaient pas bonne presse en Tanzanie parce qu'ils avaient toujours été perçus comme des auxiliaires des colons blancs, qu'ils soient allemands ou anglais. Quant aux Chinois que leur gouvernement avait récemment envoyé par dizaines de milliers aider à la construction du chemin de fer Tanzanie-Zambie, ils n'avaient pas non plus laissé de bons souvenirs en raison des différences culturelles et de quelques incidents sanglants vite escamotés au nom de "l'amitié indéfectible" unissant les deux pays. Quelle déveine d'être arrivé peu après !

Le jeune garçon s'enfonça subitement dans un trou d'eau et se contorsionna pour garder le panier de provisions au sec. Passablement agacé, il réussit à prendre appui sur un caillou et se hissa sur la route. Malheureusement pour lui, cette manœuvre avait eu pour effet de lui faire perdre sa sandale. Il allait donc devoir continuer avec un pied nu. Le bon coté de la chose, ou plutôt le moins pire, était que les petits cailloux coupants étaient emportés par la pluie ou noyés dans suffisamment de boue pour qu'il n'ait pas trop à s'en inquiéter. Le mauvais coté, c'est que plus haut il allait devoir marcher dans la neige. Les nuages étaient bien bas, ce qui signifiait de fortes précipitations, donc de la glace en altitude. Il passerait encore une mauvaise soirée, entre ça, son maître qui lui reprocherait son retard, et les autres apprentis qui se moqueraient de lui. Quelle poisse. Il reprit malgré tout sa route, sautillant et pestant lorsqu'il marchait sur une pointe qu'il n'avait pu voir. Il ne mit que dix minutes à rejoindre le campement installé près du Shira. Pour un enfant d'à peine onze ans, c'était exceptionnel, pour ne pas dire inhumain. Mais pour son maître, c'était indigne d'un chevalier. Le seul avantage dont il bénéficiait, c'était son statut d'apprenti qui lui garantissait une tranquillité royale lorsqu'il descendait dans la plaine. Personne n'était assez stupide pour tenter de s'en prendre à chevalier potentiel. S'il savaient à quel point le mot potentiel était important, peut-être qu'ils ne se gêneraient pas pour s'en prendre à lui.

\- Tu es en retard !  
\- Madame Bahili ne m'a donné que la moitié des commissions. Elle dit qu'il faut régler l'ardoise ou bien nenda kajitombe...

Le garçon rentra la tête et attendit la réaction du maître. Qui ne vint pas. Ce dernier serra les dents puis lui fit signe de rentrer dans la petite maison aux murs noirs. Heureusement qu'il ne lui avait pas répété tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Les deux autres étaient assis devant la marmite dont l'eau bouillait et se précipitèrent pour lui arracher son panier et préparer le repas.

\- C'est tout ? Comment on va tenir une semaine avec ça ?  
\- En apprenant à maîtriser votre cosmos et en allant chasser si vous avez vraiment faim. Vous croyez qu'on mange toujours à sa faim pendant une guerre ?  
\- On est pas en guerre...  
\- Tais-toi, Francis ! Ça viendra tôt ou tard. Et en attendant ce jour, vous devez être prêts à vous battre pour protéger Athéna et l'humanité ! En tous cas, voilà une leçon que vous devrez retenir : il n'est jamais bon pour un chevalier de fréquenter les gens normaux. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre notre mode de vie ni notre mission. Je me dis parfois qu'ils ne méritent pas qu'on se batte pour eux.  
\- Pourtant Athéna le fait depuis toujours.  
\- ... Il faudrait vraiment que vous appreniez à vous taire !

Ban savait qu'ils n'auraient pas le dernier mot et que, pire, il pourrait ne pas avoir de ration s'il prenait la parole. Aussi baissa-t-il la tête et attendit que le ragoût de légumes cuise. Maître Ngurumo n'était pas facile. Il ne jurait que par l'entrainement et la discipline. C'était un guerrier né, fier de son statut de chevalier, mais qui, comme Francis aimait à le dire quand il n'était pas à portée d'oreille, n'avait jamais combattu et en était particulièrement frustré. Comme toujours, le repas fut vite expédié et on se coucha tout de suite. Il n'y avait de toute façon rien d'autre à faire pour des enfants vivant au sommet d'un volcan africain. Et puis, ils n'avaient généralement plus beaucoup d'énergie à dépenser à cette heure là.

Le lendemain, Ban fut réveillé à cinq heures du matin pour une journée d'entrainement de plus. Ngurumo les poussait à endurer le froid glacial qui régnait à cette altitude en faisant appel au cosmos. Les neiges éternelles étaient un ennemi redoutable, et ils avaient déjà vu un autre apprenti perdre ses pieds parce qu'il n'avait pas su l'intensifier. Mais les plus terribles séances étaient celles qui se déroulaient dans la chambre magmatique la plus proche. L'air y était chargé de gaz nocifs, qu'il fallait repousser avec le cosmos ; il y régnait une chaleur abominable, qu'il fallait supporter encore avec le cosmos ; et il fallait s'y battre, toujours avec le cosmos. Des trois apprentis, Ban était le moins doué et le moins motivé. On l'avait envoyé là sans lui demander son avis, et sans qu'il sache bien pourquoi. Francis, lui, avait été sauvé par Ngurumo lorsque l'Ouganda avait tenté d'envahir la Tanzanie. Il avait assisté à l'exécution de ses parents, un couple de médecins germano-britanniques, et depuis il vouait une affection profonde à Ngurumo et s'efforçait de devenir le chevalier que ce dernier rêvait de former. Anatolios avait pour sa part été envoyé par le Sanctuaire et, du peu que Ban avait pu entendre de son passé, semblait avoir perdu sa famille quand un chevalier renégat avait tenté de voler une armure d'or. C'était peu dire que Ban n'espérait pas un avenir radieux et héroïque. Après une heure et demi de course et d'escalade des flancs de la montagne, Ngurumo les rassembla.

\- Bien. Vous allez maintenant intensifier vos cosmos au maximum et m'attaquer de toutes vos forces. Ban, à toi !

La crotte. Il allait encore se ramasser en beauté. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, aussi se mit-il en garde et se concentra-t-il. Son cosmos n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Il avait beau se mettre en colère, il avait beau s'entrainer aussi durement que les autres, il ne parvenait jamais à faire plus que briser un rocher. Et pas un trop gros, en plus. Comme son maître le lui avait appris, il visualisait un lion. Un lion déterminé à tuer sa proie. Un lion se devait de rugir, aussi cria-t-il en espérant que cela aiderait son cosmos à augmenter. Mettant ses bras en croix, il se précipita vers Ngurumo pour lui lancer son attaque.

\- Lionet bomber !

Ngurumo ne fit pas un geste et prit l'attaque de plein fouet... et ne broncha pas. Ban tenta d'intensifier son cosmos pour le faire bouger, mais en pure perte.

\- Très bien. Ça ira. Au tour d'Anatolios, maintenant.

Et ce fut tout. Il n'avait même pas tenté d'intercepter son attaque ! Il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre ! Comme à chaque fois, Ban se rangea sur le coté et s'efforça de ne pas voir l'air gêné des deux autres apprentis. Ceux-ci avaient appris à ne pas dire quoi que ce soit. D'une part parce que Ngurumo ne le supportait pas, d'autre part parce que Ban s'estimait encore plus humilié. Anatolios prit donc sa place. Son cosmos jaillit et dégageait une nette impression de rage contenue. Ban avait toujours senti qu'il le méprisait pour sa nullité et son peu de motivation. Se mettant en positon de sprinter, Anatolios se concentra puis toisa son maître.

\- First prey kill !

Anatolios basait son attaque sur la vitesse et, pendant une fraction de seconde, ne cessa de tourner autour de Ngurumo en changeant brutalement de direction, si bien qu'il était difficile de savoir où il était réellement. Ban l'aperçut toutefois qui changea brutalement d'angle pour attaquer le maître sur son flanc. Mais ce dernier l'avait également vu et leva le bras pour l'intercepter. Il fut subitement cueilli au menton par un coup de pied venu d'en-dessous. Anatolios avait encore changé de direction et lui avait lancé un coup en s'appuyant sur le sol. Ngurumo parut surpris et décolla en l'air avant de retomber sur ses pieds. Il se frotta le menton en soupirant.

\- C'est visuellement impressionnant, tu sais assez bien maitriser ton cosmos, mais ton attaque souffre de deux défauts. Tout d'abord elle manque de puissance. Tu dépenses toute ton énergie dans tes changements de direction en espérant tromper la vigilance de ton adversaire, et ça peut marcher, mais ton coup final n'a plus la force initiale. L'autre grand défaut, c'est le principe même. L'adversaire comprend tout de suite que tu vas essayer de l'attaquer à un angle mort et peut donc s'y préparer. Tu devrais réduire le nombre de déplacement. Feinte une fois et attaque de toute ta force. À Francis !

Alors qu'Anatolios laissait la place en réfléchissant aux conseils de son maître. Francis se mettait en place. Dès qu'il enflamma son cosmos, Ban sentit son estomac se nouer. Il avait la terrifiante sensation d'être une antilope voyant des crocs jaillir des hautes herbes. Francis dégageait réellement un cosmos de prédateur contemplant son futur repas trop terrorisé pour fuir. Ngurumo ne s'y trompa pas et se mit en garde. Le cosmos de Francis continuait pourtant d'augmenter. Ban se demanda s'il dépassait celui de son maître. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être du niveau d'un chevalier d'argent. Enfin, il n'en avait jamais croisé, mais ils devaient être au moins aussi forts que ça. Francis leva la main droite et pointa les doigts vers le sol. Bien qu'il se tienne face à son maître chéri, sa figure ne montrait aucune espèce de sympathie. Au contraire, il avait bien l'air déterminé à l'écraser comme si c'était son pire ennemi.

\- Lion's wrath !

Une lumière apparut au bout de sa main et des rayons lumineux jaillirent en direction de Ngurumo. Celui-ci embrasa son cosmos et intercepta les rayons un par un. Mais Francis ne faiblissait pas et augmentait la rapidité de ses coups. Très vite, Ban n'arriva plus à les distinguer. Ngurumo en laissa passer un, puis deux, qui le frappèrent durement, le forçant à reculer. Francis lança alors son attaque à pleine puissance et envoya son maître voler plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il haletait et le temps semblait comme suspendu, jusqu'à ce que les trois disciples se précipitent vers leur enseignant.

\- Maître ! Est-ce que... est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Ngurumo était couvert de blessures et saignait à divers endroits. Il ouvrit les yeux et voulut parler mais toussa du sang.

\- Oh non ! Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal !  
\- Hhhh... hhhhh... Hhha...  
\- Quoi ? Est-ce que vous essayez de parler ?  
\- Hhha. Ha ha ha. HA HA HA HA HA HA !

Pour la première fois, les trois disciples voyaient leur maître en train de rire à gorge déployée. Ils ne savaient dire si c'était inquiétant ou pas.

\- Pas mal, petit lion. Pas mal du tout ! Je vois que mes enseignements t'ont bien profité. J'aurais peut-être dû être un peu plus sur mes gardes... chevalier du Petit Lion.

Francis le regarda, l'air hébété, puis se tourna vers ses condisciples et revint enfin à son maître.

\- ... M... mais je ne le mérite pas !  
\- Bien sûr que si. C'est moi qui décide qui pourra porter l'armure. Et elle te revient, à toi, mon meilleur élève.  
\- Je...  
\- Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit. Sais-tu que j'ai déjà observé une technique comme la tienne ? C'était il y a bien longtemps, quand j'étais un jeune apprenti fraichement arrivé au Sanctuaire. Un jour j'ai eu la chance d'observer l'entrainement d'un chevalier d'or.  
\- Un chevalier d'or ?  
\- Hé. Comme je te le dis. Le chevalier d'or du Lion, peu avant sa mort, avait entrepris de mater une révolte d'apprentis recalés et mécontents de leur sort et qui avait décidé, plutôt que de simplement s'enfuir, d'essayer de tuer le pope. Mal leur en a pris. Il lui a suffit d'une seule attaque pour tous les balayer en une seule fois. Par un étrange hasard, elle ressemblait énormément à la tienne. Avec beaucoup plus de puissance et avec la vitesse de la lumière. Une coïncidence, sans doute.

Ban ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de ne pas avoir à devenir chevalier, ou s'il devait s'en vouloir de sa médiocrité. Anatolios, lui, ne se gêna pas pour pulvériser un rocher d'un coup de pied. Ngurumo le regarda avec amusement.

\- Tu as de la volonté, c'est bien. Dis-toi que tu n'étais peut-être pas destiné à porter l'armure du Petit Lion. Je vais recommander au Sanctuaire de continuer à t'entrainer. Tu montres de belles dispositions au combat.

Anatolios ne dit rien et partit en courant.

\- Ah. Laissons-le évacuer sa frustration quelque part. Aidez-moi à me relever. Rentrons, ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

C'était toujours comme ça. Quoi qu'il fasse, Ban ne récoltait jamais qu'un regard déçu ou un soupir, dans le meilleur des cas. Il avait l'impression que Ngurumo ne le gardait à ses cotés que pour le protéger. C'en était extrêmement vexant, et plus encore aujourd'hui. Anatolios et Francis avaient eu droit à des compliments et à une analyse de leur attaque. Sans parler de l'armure que le second venait de décrocher. Ban se demanda si son maître ne le gardait pas juste pour la forme, pour ne pas avoir à le renvoyer. Ngurumo passa le reste de la journée à se faire soigner et à se reposer, décrétant que pour aujourd'hui l'entrainement était terminé. La nuit tomba sans qu'Anatolios ne revienne. Comme il s'était couché plus tôt que d'habitude, Ban se réveilla aux aurores et sortit. Il neigeait, ce qui était en fait assez rare au sommet du Kilimandjaro, le froid suffisant à empêcher la fonte des neiges. Il tentait d'apercevoir quelques étoiles par delà la couverture nuageuse, mais celle-ci était trop épaisse. Il aperçut toutefois quelques lumières au loin, sans doute une énième expédition occidentale entamant l'ascension du cône du Kibo. Quel besoin avaient-ils tous de se lancer dans des trucs aussi futiles ? Ils ne savaient donc pas apprécier le calme et le confort de leurs habitations ? Ban se souvenait un peu du confort relatif de l'orphelinat, et s'il cherchait bien, quelques souvenirs de sa mère et de sa grand-mère remontaient à la surface. Il se souvenait vaguement d'un temple qu'elles gardaient. Il se souvenait surtout des statues de lions qui l'ornaient et qui le fascinaient. L'un avait la gueule ouverte, l'autre la fermait, mais il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi.

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

Ban sursauta. Francis venait aussi de se réveiller. Ban haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas très envie de parler.

\- Anatolios n'est pas revenu. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

Le silence qui accueillit ses paroles semblait le mettre mal à l'aise puisqu'il se sentit obligé de lui faire la conversation;

\- Écoute... Je suis... Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer pour vous deux. Je veux dire... Bon sang, j'ai jamais vraiment eu l'intention d'endosser une armure !

Surpris, Ban se tourna pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Moi je... je voulais juste lui faire plaisir. Je voulais juste rester avec lui. C'est comme mon père. Non. C'est mon père. Mes vrais parents, ils sont morts, et ils avaient perdu leur famille pendant la guerre. Ngurumo... il aurait pu juste m'amener à l'ambassade, et on m'aurait amené chez des gens que je ne connaissais pas. Mais lui... lui il s'est occupé de moi. Il m'a appris à survivre.  
\- Mmm.  
\- Tu vas retourner au Japon ? Tu viens du Japon, hein ? Tu parles jamais, donc je suis pas sûr.

Ban secoua négativement la tête. Qu'irait-il faire, là-bas ? Il n'avait plus de famille, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis. Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait obligé de se justifier lui ? Il avait gagné l'armure parce que c'était le plus fort et le plus motivé, et voilà tout. Francis dut se rendre compte qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas parler et se tut, restant observer le ciel et les flocons à ses cotés.

* * *

Quatre ans étaient passés, et si Anatolios n'avait plus donné signe de vie, Ban était resté avec maître Ngurumo et Francis. Ce dernier ne s'était jamais donné la peine d'aller chercher son armure au plus profond du volcan car il était persuadé qu'il n'aurait jamais à combattre, ce qui faisait hurler leur maître. Ban, lui, continuait à s'entrainer sans relâche, mais sans progrès non plus. Pour être honnête, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il faisait beaucoup d'efforts. Il s'occupait plutôt des questions logistiques pour laisser le temps aux deux autres de se perfectionner. Ngurumo semblait l'avoir accepté sans problème. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu un quelconque talent dans ce domaine. Mais au moins il avait un semblant de foyer. Et puis la force qu'il avait acquise en tant qu'apprenti lui permettait de chasser ou de travailler mieux et plus vite que les personnes normales, aussi l'utilisait-il pour gagner un peu d'argent et rembourser les dettes de son maître. Celui-ci considérait qu'un chevalier ne devait pas se battre pour des motifs personnels, mais dans la mesure où il n'était pas chevalier, et qu'il travaillait essentiellement pour d'autres, il n'avait pas vu de raison de s'y opposer. Pour l'heure, il revenait de chez madame Bahili, dont il appréciait la grossièreté à sa juste valeur. Accessoirement, il avait pu remarquer que sa fille était revenue de Zanzibar où elle vivait chez son oncle. C'était stupéfiant comme les petites filles aux physiques les plus ingrats pouvait devenir en grandissant beaucoup plus... intéressantes. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il trouve des prétextes d'aller la voir. Ban rit doucement en remontant tranquillement les pentes de la montagne. Des éclairs apparaissaient entre les nuages. Ça ne lui disait rien de bon. Il avait déjà été frappé par un éclair dans le passé, et ça faisait quand même assez mal. Alors qu'il continuait son ascension, il entendit des coups de tonnerre. Il allait sûrement y avoir un grain. Ce qui était une raison suffisante pour accélérer.

Ban était quand même plus agile et plus rapide qu'il y a quelques années, aussi progressa-t-il rapidement. Alors qu'il se rapprochait du camp, il ressentit les cosmos de quatre personnes. Il reconnut ceux de son maître et celui de Francis, mais un des deux autres lui était étonnamment familier. L'intensité des quatre cosmos augmenta, signe qu'un combat avait commencé. Ban accéléra. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner son maître et Francis. Courant à perdre haleine, il se mit à bondit d'un rocher à l'autre pour aller au plus court en passant par-dessus le cône du Shira. Alors qu'il sautait de la corniche surplombant la maison, il fut percuté par Francis qu'on avait propulsé à vive allure. Le choc lui coupa le souffle, mais il réussit tout de même à se rétablir et à l'empêcher de tomber. Francis avait été touché à la poitrine comme en témoignait la marque noire qu'il portait sur le torse.

\- Tiens, il est toujours là, le nullos ?

Cette voix... Ban releva la tête et reconnut immédiatement Anatolios. Maître Ngurumo était en position de défense et faisait face à un autre homme de grande taille portant une cuirasse d'entrainement comme celles du Sanctuaire. Son cosmos ainsi que celui d'Anatolios dégageaient un franche hostilité.

\- T'aurais pu te barrer. Pourquoi t'es resté là, toi ?  
\- Urrh. Va-t'en, Ban ! Il est beaucoup plus fort qu'avant. Et l'autre est de son niveau. Il m'a eu par surprise.

Ban regarda son maître affronter son adversaire avec ténacité. Il était fort, mais combattre deux adversaires à la fois était risqué, même pour lui. Un mouvement qu'il vit du coin de l'œil lui fit tourner la tête juste assez vite pour bloquer un formidable coup de pied d'Anatolios. S'écrasant sur un des rochers voisins, Ban sentit une de ses côtes se casser et cracha un peu de sang. Sans temps mort, Anatolios sauta pour achever Francis en un seul coup, mais ce dernier réussit à esquiver en roulant sur le coté.

\- Pfff. Il est beau l'enfant prodige ! C'était bien la peine de nous faire faire des Oh et des Ah si un seul coup suffit à te mettre à terre. Enfin, c'était sûrement ton destin. Quoi qu'il en soit tu m'as l'air out, alors je vais aller régler mes comptes avec le vieux.

Anatolios s'élança en un éclair vers Ngurumo pour le harceler pendant que son comparse l'affrontait. Une fois de plus, on ignorait complètement Ban. Mais même lui devait reconnaitre qu'il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de leurs ennemis. Se tenant la côte, il alla aider Francis à se relever. Sa poitrine avait été perforée près du cœur et laissait couler beaucoup trop de sang.

\- Mon... mon cosmos. J'ai du mal à l'enflammer. J'ai l'impression que plus j'essaie de l'utiliser, plus je me vide de mes forces.

Ngurumo atterrit brutalement à coté d'eux. Il commençait à être essoufflé.

\- Pas facile de les affronter en évitant de se faire toucher. Anatolios est devenu plus rapide qu'avant.  
\- Ça vous épate, hein ! Peut-être que maintenant je suis suffisamment fort pour tenter d'obtenir l'armure. Sauf qu'elle ne m'intéresse plus. Je suis juste venu pour me venger.  
\- De quoi ? De ne pas avoir été le meilleur ?  
\- Hé. Y a de ça. En réalité je suis surtout venu ici pour tester mes nouvelles capacités. Si je suis assez fort pour vous battre, je pourrais tenter d'obtenir une armure.  
\- Parce que tu crois que le Sanctuaire acceptera de t'en donner une ?  
\- Je n'ai pas parlé du Sanctuaire. Je compte bien aller chercher une armure noire.  
\- Aaaah. Je crains que tes rêves ne se heurtent brutalement à la réalité.  
\- Le Gardien n'est plus, à ce qu'on dit.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Apparemment, son élève s'est retourné contre lui. Sans doute ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est temps d'en finir.

Anatolios et son allié s'élancèrent vers Ngurumo qui fit brûler son cosmos et se prépara au choc. Malgré sa force et sa constitution robuste, il commençait à ployer sous les assauts de son ancien élève qu'il avait du mal à toucher à cause de sa rapidité. L'autre avait l'air d'être une force de la nature dont les coups rivalisaient aisément avec ceux de Ngurumo. Au bout d'un moment, les feintes d'Anatolios le désorientèrent suffisamment pour que l'un des deux lui porte un coup violent au ventre. Le voyant cracher du sang, Francis se redressa péniblement.

\- Maître !  
\- Ha ha. Vous vieillissez, maître. Vos réflexes ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.

Ngurumo encaissa plusieurs coups, et atterrit brutalement par terre. Il avait l'air gravement touché. Anatolios semblait savourer ce moment et leva le bras pour l'achever. Mais lorsqu'il abattit son coup, Ban se précipita et le para avec difficulté. La force était telle qu'il s'était enfoncé dans le sol jusqu'aux mollets.

\- L'inutile qui essaie de se battre... pitoyable. T'as jamais été destiné à te battre, minable.

Ban fit appel à son cosmos pour tenter de repousser son assaillant. Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Hélas, l'autre gaillard n'avait pas l'intention de rester immobile et le frappa violemment au ventre pour lui faire lâcher prise. La douleur était intense mais Ban refusait de lâcher prise. S'il n'était pas digne d'être chevalier, il pouvait néanmoins se battre jusqu'à la mort pour protéger son maître. La voix de Francis retentit.

\- Ça suffit ! Anatolios ! Je vais définitivement te régler ton compte ! Tu n'as jamais été digne du Sanctuaire ! Tu n'as jamais cherché qu'une vengeance personnelle.  
\- Bien sûr que oui ! Ma famille est morte parce qu'un salaud de chevalier d'or n'a pas retenu ses coups pour punir un renégat. Il aurait pu les épargner ! Il était bien plus puissant que son adversaire. Mais il n'a rien fait pour les éviter. Je l'ai vu aspirer leurs âmes en riant ! Et on veut nous faire croire que le Sanctuaire défend la justice ? Personne n'a vu Athéna depuis des générations ! Et pour cause, c'est une supercherie ! Elle n'a jamais dû exister !  
\- Tais-toi ! Même si c'était le cas, ça ne changerait rien. Un chevalier se bat pour un idéal ! Pour protéger ce qu'il aime.

Francis se mit debout. Son cosmos semblait atteindre son paroxysme. Ban retrouvait le prédateur qui les avait tant impressionné.

\- Lion's wrath.

Ban fut aveuglé par l'attaque dont l'éclat évoquait celui du soleil. Il entendit les cris de ses adversaires et sentit la pression qu'exerçait Anatolios disparaitre. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit que ce dernier avait disparu mais que son comparse gisait mort à quelques pas de là.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est puissante, ton attaque...

Ban sursauta. Tournant la tête il vit Francis en train de regarder d'un air surpris la main d'Anatolios qui le transperçait de part en part. Il avait réussi à se glisser derrière lui pour le frapper.

\- ... Mais, tu devrais savoir qu'une attaque ne peut marcher contre un chevalier qui l'a déjà vue. Et puis avec tout le sang que tu as perdu, ta puissance était très amoindrie. Il ne te reste plus qu'à mourir pendant que je tue le maître et le nul.  
\- Je... Maître... Je suis désolé...

Francis s'effondra en crachant abondamment du sang. Il était clair qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Anatolios se dirigeait calmement vers Ban.

\- Alors, nullos ? T'as perdu ce qui te tenait lieu de famille. Je te laisse une chance de t'enfuir... avant de me lancer à ta poursuite. Je ne tiens pas à ce que le Sanctuaire me courre après.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ban ressentait une colère irrépressible monter en lui, une colère qui fit rejaillir les souvenirs de l'orphelinat et de tout ce qu'il aurait aimé garder. Cette colère avait été réveillée par les paroles de Francis. Un chevalier se battait pour la justice et pour protéger ce qu'il aimait. Son cosmos se mit à augmenter plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, et Anatolios s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Hé là ! À quoi tu joues le muet ? Tu crois vraiment que tu es capable de me tenir tête ?

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un hurlement primal, un hurlement qui résonna dans le cône du volcan. Alors que le cosmos de Ban continuait à brûler, il sentit quelque chose d'autre résonner. Comme une réponse venant à la fois des tréfonds de la terre et du ciel.

\- Ah, tu me fatigues. Wild hunt !

Ban vit Anatolios lui foncer dessus comme un fauve. Ce n'était pourtant pas un lion qui l'attaquait, mais une hyène. Ban allait prendre l'attaque de plein fouet quand une explosion souterraine déchira le sol, forçant Anatolios à s'écarter brusquement. Un geyser de boue et de glace mêlée jaillit et des entrailles du volcan surgit l'armure du Petit Lion. Anatolios la regarda d'un air stupéfait avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Et bien en voilà une qui se manifeste au bon moment. Son propriétaire est mort, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle vient f...

La boîte de Pandore l'interrompit en s'ouvrant et en révélant l'armure du Petit Lion qui se fixa immédiatement sur le corps de Ban. Estomaqué, ce dernier pouvait sentir l'armure s'harmoniser avec son cosmos et lui assurer une plus grande puissance.

\- C... C'est une blague ? Toi, le chevalier du Petit Lion ? Tu n'as jamais été capable de quoi que ce soit ! Pourquoi elle t'a choisi, toi ?  
\- Probablement... probablement parce que c'est lui le vrai chevalier... du Petit Lion. Et non pas moi. L'ar... L'armure l'a choisi, lui.  
\- La ferme Francis ! Meurt au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi ! Wild hunt !  
\- Lionet bomber !

Anatolios, persuadé que Ban ne pouvait être une menace, avait lancé son attaque sur Francis. À la vitesse où il était, il ne pouvait plus éviter l'attaque de Ban. Comme un film au ralenti, il vit ce dernier lui foncer rageusement dessus. L'attaque de son adversaire, combinée à sa vitesse et à la solidité de l'armure de bronze, transformait celui-ci en vrai boulet de canon humain. Ne portant pas d'armure, Anatolios sut qu'il vivait ses derniers instants et sentit ses os se briser et ses organes exploser sous le choc avant d'être propulsé au loin. Le temps reprit son cours et Ban atterrit lourdement dans la poussière volcanique mêlée de neige. Hébété, il resta immobile pendant de longues secondes avant de se précipiter vers Francis. Hélas, le visage bleuté suffisait à comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Pourtant, la vie s'accrochait toujours à ce corps.

\- Ne... ne dis rien... Je sais que je meure... Dis à notre maî... Dis à mon père que j...  
\- Je sais, fils. Je sais.  
\- Père... Je suis... Je suis désolé.  
\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu as eu la chance et l'honneur de vivre et de combattre en tant que chevalier d'Athéna.  
\- Père.  
\- Non, fils. C'est à moi d'être désolé. Je t'ai... Je vous ai imposé une vie de souffrance alors... alors que vous auriez pu vivre heureux.  
\- J'ai... j'ai été... heureux... p... p... père.  
\- Adieu, mon fils. Adieu.

La gorge de Ban se noua et le seul son qu'il réussit à produire fut un sanglot, vite suivi de nombreux autres. Il faisait désormais nuit au sommet du Kilimandjaro et des flocons de neige tombaient.

* * *

Un an s'était écoulé. Maître Ngurumo avait lentement récupéré de sa blessure, mais ne guérirait jamais de la perte de son fils adoptif. Il avait dûment informé le Sanctuaire de ce qui était arrivé et avait validé le changement de chevalier pour l'armure du Petit Lion. Ban, quant à lui, avait reçu des courriers de la fondation Kido l'invitant revenir au Japon avec son armure, mais ils restaient vagues sur ce qu'ils entendaient lui proposer. Il avait rechigné à quitter son maître jusqu'à ce que le Sanctuaire lui envoie deux nouveaux apprentis. Quand il s'aperçut qu'ils allaient le garder occupé et que les entrainer éviterait à Ngurumo de trop souffrir, Ban comprit qu'il pouvait partir l'esprit tranquille. Fidèle à lui-même, il parla peu en faisant le chemin avec lui jusqu'au port de Dar es Salam. Montant sur le bateau devant le ramener au Japon, il resta les yeux rivés sur son maître jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne soit plus qu'un point à peine visible au loin. Il allait donc retrouver les enfants de l'orphelinat. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il allait trouver à leur dire. Bah, il trouverait bien quelques banalités à échanger.


End file.
